1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, more specifically to a device for exercising the abdominal muscles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-rounded exercise regimen is considered necessary for good health. But time for exercise and space for exercise equipment are both common barriers to exercise for many people. Part of a well-rounded exercise routine includes exercising the human abdomen. Lack of abdominal exercise can lead to various conditions such as back problems. Situps have long been a popular exercise for strengthening and toning the abdominal muscles. Typically, a person performing a conventional situp lies with the back and the feet on a flat surface, with the knees bent and raised from the floor. A person performing the situp places the hands behind the head with the elbows forward. The person then lifts the head and shoulders pivoting at the waist/hip region bringing the elbows to the knees. The abdominal muscles are strengthened by overcoming gravity's effect on the weight of the body above the waist/hip region. More recently, a “crunch” has become an acceptable alternative to the traditional situp. The crunch is performed in a similar manner, except the elbows are not brought completely to the knees. The lesser range of motion of the crunch has been found a satisfactory form of abdominal exercise. However, both the traditional situp and contemporary crunch require wide open space to perform.
A number of fitness devices have been created to aid in abdominal exercise. The devices often include weights or other space consuming mechanics, the need to attach to large immobile surfaces such as a door or wall, or require use of the hands to operate the device during exercise.
It would be advantageous for the art to have a device which enables abdominal exercise in a seated posture in compact space in a time-efficient manner with hands-free operation during the exercise.